


the peculiarity of love (the togetherness of tomorrow)

by chaevity



Series: LOVE ALONE ━ ONESHOTS [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, finally something that isn't angst, follow me on wattpad i like wp's formatting better (sorry ao3), its like really soft but kinda crack, look at me moving up in the world, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaevity/pseuds/chaevity
Summary: As Hyunjin took off running in the other direction, Seungmin could feel his patience run thin. He had never met anyone just as annoying as Hwang Hyunjin.But Seungmin had never met anyone he loved more than Hwang Hyunjin, either.In which Han Jisung and Lee Felix are exhaustingly in love, Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin's "no strings attached" relationship grows some strings, and the 00' liners are 100% a family.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: LOVE ALONE ━ ONESHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065656
Kudos: 29





	the peculiarity of love (the togetherness of tomorrow)

Seungmin evaded the grassy field like a professional, eyes open wide. He wasn't going to let his guard down this time. He's not going to lose. 

He's Kim Seungmin, after all. Perfect vision, fast reflexes—no one was a better fit. He was-

Seungmin felt a piercing sharp pain in his side. 

He swallowed. No. Not again. 

He placed a palm onto the injured area as he fell to his knees, collapsing onto the ground. 

A dull ache spread through his body as he face-planted, slowly rolling over onto his back in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Sleep was getting harder to refuse. Seungmin could feel his eyelids, as heavy as boulders, threaten to fall closed. He was about to slip out of consciousness for the final time when-

"Kim fucking Seungmin! If your dramatic ass doesn't get up off the floor and help me so be it I will-"

"You're interrupting my tragic death!" Seungmin sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, peeling himself off of the ground. "Nerf bullets hurt!"

"No, they don't?!" Hyunjin scoffed and threw a couple of foam bullets at Seungmin. "Get your ass over here help me. If Jisung and Felix will win, they'll get bragging rights and won't let us live it down."

Seungmin sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

"I can't believe you guys won. Again." The four were seated at a booth inside their local diner. After their epic nerf gun battle, Jisung and Felix had decided to go grab milkshakes and fries. Hyunjin and Seungmin, as the losers, had to pay. 

"Sucks to suck, Hyunjin." Jisung stuck his tongue out at the man, draping his legs over his Felix's. "You guys are just bad."

"Hey, that's not very nice." Felix placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Felix was the most sensitive of the group, and while the four of them had a very playful relationship, they knew when was too far. 

"It's true!" Jisung exclaimed, bits of fries going everywhere. 

"You are disgusting." Seungmin made a face. "For the love of God, learn to chew."

Jisung just stuck his tongue out again, grabbing Felix's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go make out in the bathroom."

"Ew!" Hyunjin exclaimed from where he was cuddled into Seungmin, sulking. The booth had more than enough space for the four to stretch out, but they still ended up stuck together anyway. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin had been dancing around labels for several weeks now. Jisung and Felix had gotten into an official relationship nearly three months ago, and didn't hesitate to rub their couple-ness into Hyunjin and Seungmin's faces. Especially Jisung. That boy loved to brag. 

"I can't believe we lost," Hyunjin whined, wrapping his arms around Seungmin's waist. "Again. We always lose."

Seungmin smiled softly, placing a comforting hand onto his back. "That's because we suck, babe."

While they lacked labels, they were not new to the world of pet names. Hyunjin enjoyed pet names; he would even go as far as to say they were his favorite. But when they came out of Seungmin's mouth, they were always snarky and derogatory. Hyunjin was about to form an equally snarky response when he heard a moan that sounded suspiciously like Felix come from the bathroom. 

His jaw dropped. "They did not." He spoke, disgust lacing his tone. 

"This happens every time!" Seungmin crossed his arms. "Why do they have to fuck everywhere?"

Hyunjin pouted as he reached for Seungmin's oreo milkshake, taking a sip. "Jisung is just a horny bastard."

"I second that." A very disheveled Felix spoke from behind them, white stains dotting his neckline (that put an image in Seungmin's head that he very much did not want there). Hyunjin noticed and made a face. 

"Do you guys have to give each other blowjobs everywhere you go?"

"Looks like it." Jisung emerged from the bathroom as well, equally as ruffled. 

"Weird flex, but alas."

"Hyunjin, my love..." Seungmin spoke. "Never say that again."

"Why not-"

"Felix and I actually wanted to head out now." Jisung interrupted, not wanting to see Seungmin explain why the phrase defied all rules of the English language. 

Felix brightened and nodded excitedly. "We're gonna go binge Disney movies!"

Jisung smiled at his boyfriend and bid farewell to their friends, walking out the door with an arm around Felix's waist. 

Seungmin smiled. "They're cute."

"They also left us with the check and their trash." Hyunjin grabbed the abandoned trays and threw them in the trash.

"But they're cute, though."

"You're just lonely." Hyunjin smiled, paying quickly and holding out his hand for Seungmin to hold.

"And you're not?"

Hyunjin just scoffed and ruffled Seungmin's hair, making his way out of the diner.

"I'm sleeping over tonight," Hyunjin said as he moonwalked through Seungmin's doorway. "I'm also the physical reincarnation of Michael Jackson. Hee-HEE."

"If you do that again, I'm going to call the pol-hee-HEEice," Seungmin spoke, reaching up to flick his friend's forehead. "Do not ever insult Michael Jackson like that again."

"Wasn't he a pedo?"

Seungmin stopped. "Oh, yeah." He trailed off. "Another reason why you shouldn't joke about him!"

But Hyunjin had long moved on, burrowing through Seungmin's pantry. "Do you still have those macarons from when we went ice-skating? Those were fire."

Seungmin stopped momentarily, knowing what was coming. "Hyunjin, do not-"

But it was too late. Hyunjin had already erupted into his expressive song and dance, aggressively Bultaoreune-ing and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"Lord help me." Seungmin sighed before erupting into the NCT 127 Firetruck choreography, loud enough to oppose even the loudest of Bultaoreune's. 

"Shut the fuck up!" A shout came from beneath them. Seungmin recognized the voice as his downstairs neighbor, a lonely woman that hated Hyunjin with her entire being. 

But same, though. After his never-ending vine references, Seungmin could see where she was coming from. Seungmin did not enjoy waking up to someone screaming "Miss Keisha!" At the top of their lungs every morning. 

The sound of Hyunjin screaming yanked Seungmin out of his thoughts. Somehow, the male had ended up upside-down in a headstand, with his head stuck in a pot and his feet in the microwave. 

Before Seungmin could do anything, Hyunjin toppled over heavily, pot banging on the ground. He sat up with the metal kitchen utensil still on his head. 

"I'm okay!" He said, giving Seungmin a thumbs up. 

"Shut up!" His downstairs neighbor shouted again, louder this time. 

Seungmin shook his head. How did he get himself into such situations?

"You are knees are very knobbly. They look also like spinach," was a text Seungmin received at 1:30 AM.

It had taken the two a very long time to calm down from whatever the hell they had been doing. After they did, they watched a documentary on monkey feces because Hyunjin's a weirdo and fell asleep on the couch—Hyunjin draped across the entire couch with Seungmin directly on top of him. 

Hyunjin had either sleep-texted Seungmin or deliberately tried to confuse him because directly after he received that mess of a text, he got another one that read "I bet read you that wrong."

But this was nothing new to Seungmin, unfortunately. After seeing the text, he flicked a still-sleeping Hyunjin's forehead. 

"I hate you."

"Ugh, same though." Hyunjin opened one eye, smiling. 

Seungmin sighed. "Hyunjin, we've talked about self-hate. I know you're sad because your dick is small-"

"I'm going to hit you." 

"-you still shouldn't hate yourself-"

"You have five seconds to run."

"-even though you give off major small dick energy."

Hyunjin lunged for Seungmin, pulling him to the ground. "You asked for it!"

That's how they ended up in a very brutal tickle fight, and that's also how a broom got sent through their window by Seungmin's downstairs neighbor. 

Seungmin hated Hyunjin sometimes.

After their little fall-out this morning, Hyunjin had said he wanted to go shopping. Since Felix and Jisung were probably fucking or making out or doing something else that God wouldn't approve of, Seungmin was forced to come. 

So that brought them here. 

With Hyunjin being interrogated by the police. 

Because he's a dumbass. 

"Thank you, officers. Have a nice day." Hyunjin walked back to Seungmin, hardly able to hold in his laughter. "They really thought I was on something."

Seungmin slapped his shoulder. "You did a climbed on top of a vending machine. And did a headstand. And fell off. I don't blame them."

"It was funny, though."

Seungmin scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you, you know that, Hwang?"

Hyunjin stopped. "You love me?"

Seungmin frowned, laughing slightly. "Well, duh. You think I would have put up with your stupid ass for this long if I didn't?"

Hyunjin smiled, taking a step towards Seungmin. "I love you, too."

Seungmin scoffed, lacing his hand with Hyunjin's. "You better. Or I'll beat your ass."

"You mean Michael Jackson's ass?"

"I swear to God-"

As Hyunjin took off running in the other direction, Seungmin could feel his patience run thin. He had never met anyone just as annoying as Hwang Hyunjin. 

But Seungmin had never met anyone he loved more than Hwang Hyunjin, either.


End file.
